Rotfeuer
Rotfeuer ist ein Kater mit unbekanntem Aussehen. Historik Wichtige Daten *1. Wurf mit Unbekannt: Edelweißfell *2. Wurf mit Silberfluss: 18. März 2011 - Eichhornschweif *3. Wurf mit Silberfluss: 26. März 2011 - Dunkelsturm, Lotusblüte *Beitritt als Krieger: 12. Oktober 2011 *Ältester: 19. Oktober 2011 *Gestorben: 02. Dezember 2011 Geschichte Die weiße Kätzin trug das Katzenjunge aus der Höhle. Das Junge wusste nicht, was los war. Es war mitten in der Nacht. Ihm war kalt und es zitterte vor Angst. "Wo gehen wir hin?", flüsterte es mit zitternder Stimme. Die schöne Kätzin antwortete: "Keine Sorge, Rotjunges. Wir werden bald am Ziel sein." "Aber mir ist kalt!", protestierte Rotjunges. "Sei still, Junges", sagte sie liebevoll. "Wenn du weiter so herum jammerst, kommen wir nie an!" Sie trug das Junge weiter, aber irgendwann hielt sie erschöpft an. "Ich will zurück ins Lager!", jammerte Rotjunges. "Wir werden nicht zurückgehen", sagte die Kätzin. "Aber ich will! Warum nicht?", protestierte das Junge. "Sie behaupten, ich hätte etwas Schlimmes getan, Rotjunges. Aber das habe ich nicht", antwortet die Weiße liebevoll. Sie hob Rotjunges wieder hoch und trug es in einen Fuchsbau. Vorsichtig legte sie das Junge neben sich. Das Junge ist müde. Aber noch mehr ist es verängstigt. Es war noch nie außerhalb des Lagers. Verängstigt kuschelte Rotjunges sich an den Bauch der Kätzin, trank etwas Milch und schlief beruhigt ein. Die weiße Kätzin schaute besorgt zu den Sternen hinauf und murmelte:"Oh, großer HimmelsClan, vergib mir!" Meine Mutter hieß Schneefall, zu Ehren ihres schneeweißen Fells mit den blassen grauen Flecken, die man nur bei Sonnenschein sah. Sie war eine Streunerin. Wir lebten im Wald in einem alten Fuchsbau in der Nähe der Zweibeiner. Schneefall hatte mich Flamme genannt. Wahrscheinlich wegen meinem roten Fell. Als ich etwas älter wurde, fing meine Mutter an mir das Jagen und das Kämpfen beizubringen. Sie schaute mich immer mit ihren blauen Augen stolz an, aber wenn ich jetzt darüber nachdenke, weiß ich, dass immer ein Stück Sorgen dabei waren. Ich sah ihr überhaupt nicht ähnlich. Ich habe zum Beispiel braunen Augen. Schneefall war die beste Mutter der Welt. An einem Tag in der Blattleere wollten wir einen Donnerweg überqueren. Ich war gerade mal sieben Monde alt. Es war der erste Donnerweg, den ich überquerte. Meine Mutter rief:"Jetzt!" Wir rannten los. Ich sah, dass meine Mutter noch humpelte von einer alten Verletzung. Ich war schneller und schon am Rand des Donnerwegs als ein Monster heran rauschte. "Schneefall! Mama! Beeil dich!", rief ich in Panik. Meine Mutter verschärfte laut hechelnd ihr Tempo. Ich konnte ihr Hecheln noch über den Lärm des Monsters hören. Sie hatte mich fast erreicht, als das Monster kam. Ich schloss die Augen, hörte einen lauten Schmerzensschrei und riss die Augen voller Entsetzen auf. Da lag Schneefall, meine Mutter direkt vor mir und rührte sich nicht. Nach einer kurzen Schockstarre lief ich auf meine geliebte Mutter zu und zog sie vom Donnerweg runter und in den Wald. "Mama! Schneefall! MAMA!!!", rief ich entsetzt. Ich schaute genau. Sie atmete noch! Erleichtert seufzte ich, als sie ihre Augen öffnete. "Rotjunges. Nein, Flamme", sagte sie. "Wer ist Rotjunges?", fragte ich und schaute mich um. Da war niemand. "Du, Flamme. Du bist Rotjunges", stöhnte sie. "Mama! Nicht reden! Du brauchst deine Kraft noch!", sagte ich. "Nein, Rotjunges", sagte sie, "wenn ich Glück habe, gehe ich heute Nacht zum HimmelsClan. Oh, bitte, HimmelsClan! Verzeiht mir all meine Fehler! Verzeiht mir alles, was mit dem HerzClan zu tun hat!" "HerzClan?", fragte ich verwirrt. "Mama, was ist der HerzClan?" "Ich bin nicht deine Mutter, Rotjunges. Eine Königin, Eichhornschweif, des HerzClans war deine Mutter. Ihr Gefährte war ein starker, junger Kater. Ich liebte ihn und als ich verbannt wurde, weil ich versucht hatte Eichhornschweif zu töten um ihren Gefährten zu bekommen, da nahm ich dich mit, Rotjunges. Ja, ich klaute dich und zog dich als mein Junges auf. Du wirst dich nicht mehr daran erinnern können. Ich hatte kurz davor auch Junge gehabt von einem schwächlichen Kater, aber ich liebte ihn nicht. Ich liebte Eichhornschweifs Gefährten. Eines meiner Jungen ertrank. Ein anderes wurde bei einem Kampf getötet. Und das letzte starb schon bei ihrer Geburt. So hatte ich zum Glück noch genug Milch für dich übrig. Aber nun werde ich mit dem HimmelsClan weilen, wenn sie mich wollen. Rotjunges, finde den HerzClan und lerne deine Familie kennen. Du bist eine Clan-Katze und wirst es immer sein. Lebewohl, junger Kater", sagte Schneefall und wurde zum Ende immer leiser. Ich schaute sie noch immer fassungslos an. Dann schloss sie die Augen. "Nein, Mama! Du darfst nicht gehen!", rief ich mit zitternder Stimme. Sie öffnete noch einmal die Augen und schaute mich voller Stolz und voller Liebe an. Dann schloss sie die Augen für immer. Ich stieß einen trauriges Heulen aus. Ich leckte ihr Fell glatt und erwies ihr so die letzte Ehre. Schneefall hatte mir erzählt, dass man das bei toten Katzen macht. Dann machte ich mich mit Schneefalls Körper auf den Weg. Ich wusste nicht wohin mein Weg führen würde, aber ich wusste, dass Schneefall immer bei mir sein würde bis ich den "HerzClan" fand. Ich lief bis in die Dämmerung bis ich einen alten Dachsbau fand, in dem ich mich für die Nacht einrichtete. Ich schlief dicht an Schneefalls Körper gekuschelt, doch er war kalt und roch nicht mehr nach Schneefall. Bevor ich schlief, fing ich mir eine Wühlmaus. »Schneefall würde stolz auf dich sein«, sagte eine Stimme in mir. Am nächsten Morgen wollte ich mir ein Eichhörnchen fangen. Ich schlich mich gerade an, als ich einen anderen Geruch wahrnahm. War das eine Katze?, fragte ich mich. Doch noch bevor ich zu Ende gedacht hatte, spürte ich ein schweres Gewicht auf mir. Ich fauchte und versuchte mich zu befreien. Es war eine Kätzin. Eine junge Katze. Nicht viel älter als ich. Wir wanden uns und fauchten. Dann entfernten wir uns mit gesträubtem Fell. Plötzlich tauchten zwei weitere Katzen auf. Ich ging fauchend weiter zurück, als ich sah, dass das zwei ausgewachsene Katzen mit kräftigen Muskeln waren. "Luchspfote!", sagte die hintere Kätzin. Mein erster Gegner senkte den Kopf. Die braune Kätzin wandte sich mir zu. "Wer bist du, Eindringling?", fragte sie scharf. Ich zuckte zusammen. "Flamme", sagte ich schüchtern und senkte ebenfalls den Kopf. "Das hier ist das Territorium des HerzClans. Wir dulden keine Streuner und andere Eindringlinge!", sagte die braune Katze. HerzClan? Sofort war mein Interesse geweckt. Schneefall hatte gesagt, ich solle zum HerzClan gehen! Hieß das, ich war am Ziel? Die zweite Kätzin fing an zu sprechen, bevor ich etwas sagen konnte. "Silberstern, dieser kann kein Streuner sein. Er ist gerade mal von der Milch abgewöhnt." Ich fragte:"HerzClan?" "Ja, wir sind Kriegerinnen vom HerzClan", antwortete die zweite Katze. "Wieso fragst du?", fragte Silberstern. "Schneefall…", fing ich an, doch ich wurde sofort unterbrochen. "Schneefall!", fauchte die andere Katze und Silberstern sagte:"Blütenherz! Ist sie bei dir?" Ich hatte einen Kloß im Hals und konnte ich nicht sprechen. Also nickte ich. Silberstern nickte mit dem Kopf und ich verstand: Ich sollte sie zu Schneefall bringen. Ich ging also voran zum alten Dachsbau, in dem ich heute Nacht Schutz gesucht hatte. Ich ging in den Bau und leckte Schneefall über's Ohr. Ihr Körper war steif geworden. "Du bist Rotjunges, nicht wahr?", fragte Silberstern. Ich nickte und sagte leise:"Schneefall hat mich Flamme genannt. Gestern ist sie von einem Monster auf dem Donnerweg hier in der Nähe ü…überfahren worden. Sie…sie sagte, sie sei nicht meine Mutter, aber ich möchte es nicht glauben. Und sie sagte, ich solle den HerzClan finden und mit ihnen leben." Silberstern nickte. "Ich denke, wir sollten zum Lager gehen. Rotjunges wird hier draußen nicht lang überleben, wenn er alleine ist. Vor allem in der Blattleere nicht", sagte sie und nahm Schneefall zwischen ihre Kiefer. Ich folgte ihr benommen, weil alles so schnell gegangen war. Und dann kam ich zum Lager des HerzClans. Als ich durch den Lagereingang ging kam eine Katze auf mich zu. "Rotjunges!", schnurrte sie, doch als sie meine tote Mutter erblickte, fauchte und knurrte sie nur:"Schneefall!" Ich wusste nicht so genau, was all die Katzen gegen Schneefall hatten, doch ich kapierte, dass diese Katze, die mir entgegen kam, Eichhornschweif sein musste, meine wirkliche Mutter. Ich wurde vom HerzClan aufgenommen und bekam dann den Namen Rotpfote, Schüler von Blütenherz, der 2. Anführerin. Stammbaum Kategorie:ByMaikeT. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:HerzClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Unbekanntes Aussehen Kategorie:Älteste Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:MondClan